


A Letter to Readers of BotGR [Update 4]

by Crowlerj



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowlerj/pseuds/Crowlerj
Summary: Thank you all!





	A Letter to Readers of BotGR [Update 4]

Greetings,

This is a letter to the readers of Risky Boots: Book of the Genie Realm.  
In many ways, this fanfiction tells so much about the person that I am. There’s romance, action, tragedy, and even a little spice of mythology added in, just to add some flavor to the Shantae universe. The ideas used in this were drawn from an extreme burst of inspiration that swelled within me during September. I started a Twitter account where I posted Shantae paintings, and by chance I came across a fanfiction called Tangled Tales, by RileyAraWrites. After reading this story, I was convinced that fanfiction could be more than what I thought it could be. I had many ideas in my mind from my paintings, but no way to get them out. So with that inspiration, I dropped nearly every Art project I was working on, with the intent of using my vision to create Book of the Genie Realm.

Well, the story is now completed. There aren’t many ideas that hit the cutting room floor. Those that did were left behind for the sake of improving the tale. The characters Twitch and Vinegar are completely absent, as is the Item Shop Guy, and others. But, there’s good news for these ideas.

I’m announcing the possibility of a Sequel fanfiction. This will be called ‘Shantae and the World of Light.’ The composition for this story is essentially done. It will star Shantae and Friends, and will be much cuter and upbeat than Book of the Genie Realm. Many unused ideas could end up in this new work. But, because so much energy is required to do it, I cannot guarantee I will write it at the moment. Instead, I will make a promise. Since AO3 is such an important website, if I receive over 600 Hits by the end of 2020, I will write Shantae and the World of Light. This doesn’t mean that I will not do so otherwise, but does set a goal that will invigorate me to do so.

That being said, I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read Risky Boots: Book of the Genie Realm. I will always be open to discussion for it, as I hold it dearly to me.

Thanks for joining Risky Boots, and her journey in this fic.

, Crowler J

[Update]  
  


When I posted this, I was barely pushing 65 Hits for Book of the Genie Realm. My expectation was to reach a goal of 600 Hits in the course of a whole year. How could I have ever predicted that Book of the Genie Realm would explode in Hits the way that it did?   
  


For that Reason, I took a project I was working on - Risky Boots: Tales of a Pirate Girl - and set it aside when I realized that Book of the Genie Realm was growing so much, that the goals I had set forth to create its sequel were no longer just a possibility, but an inevitability.

For this reason, Shantae: World of Light has already become reality. This sequel has been renamed ‘Shantae: Starlights in Burning Land.’

To me, it’s incredible. How could I, a nobody, create something that people like this much? Now, Book of the Genie Realm is more than just a Shantae fanfiction for me. It has helped me overcome Imposter Syndrome, and has given me more courage than ever to share my creative spark.   
  


Shantae: Starlights in Burning Land is already in the making, and it is my love letter to all fans of Book of the Genie Realm. I promise a strong romance, action, mystery, and a happy ending for you.

Once again, thanks to all of you for your support. All of your feedback is appreciated, and even if you’ve read only 1 chapter of my work, you are still welcome in the circle of Risky Boots: Book of the Genie Realm.

, CrowlerJ

[Update 2]  
  


it seems that as time goes on this becomes more of a news letter than a single message for fans of Book of the Genie Realm. However, because of the direction I have taken with Starlights in Burning Land, I felt it was important to tell my readers A few things.

First of all, I must say thank you again. The overall readers for Book of the Genie Realm has slowed since this update to my letter, but it most certainly has not stopped. Im still baffled by those that still come to read my tiny legend of Risky Boots. That being said, I must talk about Starlights in Burning Land.

I have been slightly discouraged in writing as of late. I spent much time trying discover why, and have concluded that multiple reasons are at play. Since finishing Book of the Genie Realm, I’ve come to realize the importance of feedback in fanfiction. No amount of views or hits could ever amount to the power of a single comment from a fan. Some feedback which I received from Starlights in Burning Land has inspired me, but the lack of feedback from the already finished Book of the Genie Realm can be equally discouraging at times. So this has been a small contribution to why my publishing progress has slowed.   
  


However, there is a much more important reason. I struggled with the idea of making Starlights in Burning Land have the same weight in its story as Book of the Genie Realm, as it was originally intended as ‘dessert’ for fans of that work. Yet, the more I’ve written, the more I’ve come to realize that I’m resting on a fanfiction that - although obscure in the sense that it relies on previous plot points of a different fanfiction - has the potential to be an even stronger story than the prior.   
  


So after much anxiety and pacing, I’ve made my decision to transform Starlights in Burning Land into a full fledged story of its own. No longer will it just be A fun side plot, but a wonderful story in the Shantae-verse that may pull readers in with its twists and turns. This means that it may take longer to finish the series, as Starlights in Burning Land is looking to be of greater length than Book of the Genie Realm. In doing this, I want to bring a story that will surprise you, and maybe even divide fans as to which book in the short Risky Boots Series is the best.   
  


once again, thank you all. Your support is indescribably appreciated.   
  


, Crowler J

[Update 3]  
  


Incredible. Risky Boots: Tales of a Pirate Girl, is complete. Starlights in Burning Land has concluded its first of three books. All of this before the year’s end (2019).   
  


With the conclusion of ToaPG, Risky Boots will permanently step out of the limelight as the main character, with only Shantae and friends left for a story to tell. Considering that Risky Boots: Book of the Genie Realm was originally intended as a stand-alone story, we’ve certainly come far together.   
  


Shantae: Starlights in Burning Land still remains the odd one among the series, since many of the ideas used in it build on established plot points, and the setting is mostly invented by myself. But, it will reach a fitting conclusion, one specifically made for fans of BotGR.   
  


Where will I go from there? Only time will tell.

thank you,

CrowlerJ

[Update 4]

Due to mass unpopularity and lack of feedback, Shantae: Starlights in Burning Land has been cancelled. 

Should enough interest surge in the work, there is a chance it could be uploaded again.

For now, the Risky Boots Series is effectively completed. 

Thanks to all that supported this massive endeavor,

CrowlerJ


End file.
